Optical fibers may be used for communication of signals. Single-Mode Fiber (SMF) may support extended propagation distances, but does not support multi-mode signals such as those generated by high-speed Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Lasers (VCSELs) having high modulation rates. Multimode Fiber (MMF) can support multi-mode signals, but current MMF does not support propagation of signals over long distances at high modulation rates due to dispersion limiting propagation effects.
The present examples will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.